


The Duck Fic

by DunFunJoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Josh gets stranded from his duck family. He's all alone and scared. Until one day a man going for a run see's josh and talks to the little one. And from that the story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY I LOVE YOU ALL

Josh had just slipped away from his mother duck and his siblings. Josh had gotten caught in the reeds. 

He began to quack for help, but was not heard. He was shouting at the stop of his lungs, when behind josh, he heard footsteps. Cowering in fear, josh was pulling, and pulling at his webbed feet to try and get out of the reeds. 

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. So did josh. Josh looked up towards the sky where the head of the giant was. Actually he wasn't that giant sized, he was very man like,thought Josh. The man bent down next to the duck, and said "hey there buddy, you need some help?" 

Josh looked wide eyed at the stranger and slowly nodded. The man tugged and pulled and finally got josh free. The man carried josh out from the water, to a nearby park bench. "I'm Tyler" said the man to josh

 

"I'm josh, I've lost my family," sighed josh 

"Here have some bread" said Tyler kindly. 

Josh accepted. Josh quietly quaked "I must get going! I need to find my family" and waddled off leaving Tyler confused.

Tyler stood up, shook off his clothes and continued on the run he was originally doing

 

The next day Tyler, went on the exact same run; hoping that he could see josh once more, but all Tyler saw was his distorted reflection in the water. 

Tyler did this for the next 2 weeks, with no hope. On day, Tyler was about to give up, when he say josh, sat on a rock by himself. 

Tyler went over and took a seat on the grass. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you yanno" announced Tyler. Josh opened his eyes, and glanced at Tyler 

"I've thought about you everyday" said josh "how could I forget, you saved my life" 

For the next two hours, the two spoke until the sky Was growing dark.

Tyler glances over at Josh. "Dude i think I should take you home. It's getting pretty dark." Josh chuckles "ha why do you even have to take me. I'ma guy yanno. I can take care of myself." 

Tyler looks down trying to hide his blush. "Well usually cute ducks are the first to be taken. I just sorta wanna keep you safe. And I'm a gentlemen duh" 

Tyler says looking at his reflection in the water. Josh looks over at Tyler. A smile appearing on his face. 

"Okay, lead the way 'gentleman'" Josh says.

Tyler walked behind josh as he waddled his way towards a small hole in the bridge over the lake. The moon was reflecting onto the water and a silence fell over the pair. 

Tyler scooped up josh into his arms and hugged Josh's small body. 

"I want to see you again sometime josh" said Tyler. Josh replied with a subtle smile beige saying "me too" Tyler's eyelids fluttered shut and josh lean in. 

His small beak, fit perfectly Tyler's soft lips. Josh wanted to deepen the kiss but Tyler pulled away

Right. For the whole night. Josh lay awake thinking about how he felt about Tyler.  
Tyler, however was pacing about his room, planning the perfect way to seduce josh because he know they both wanted it. Soon came the time they were about to meet. 

Tyler was dressed in his black button up shirt, red tie, and black pants with red vans.

He was going to take josh back to his and "watch a movie" where in his room he has set up candles and rose petals, to make the night seem more romantic when really all Tyler wants is a good fuck. 

 

Tyler couldn't care less who or what it was with as long as it was breathing. Tyler met up, with josh, and josh was acting more nervous than ever. They soon reached Tyler's front door, and he opened it letting josh waddle in first. "Welcome to my home, I mean it's not a lot but do you want to Watch a movie"

"Yeah I'd love too" exclaimed josh, before jumping onto Tyler's sofa. 

Tyler put in a film he knew he wouldn't be paying attention to. Half way into the movie, Tyler was looking at josh when he felt a pang of guilt. 

Tyler thought back to how vulnerable Josh looked when they first met. When suddenly, Josh pounced on Tyler, attaching their lips.

"Josh? What are you doing?" 

Tyler says breaking the kiss. "Isn't this what you wanted Tyler? Because obviously from what I see you're looking more at me then you are to the movie." Josh says crossing his wings.

Tyler picks Josh up and sits him on his lap. "To be completely honest.....I just wanted a good fuck. But then....you changed me I don't know. I felt 'guilt' I guess you could say." Tyler say looking away.

" SQWACK!! What? All you wanted was a good fuck? But....I love you Tyler....."

Josh hops off of Tyler's lap..... He proceeds to walk toward tyler's door but before he could even attempt Tyler picks him up and takes him up to his bedroom. 

"Put me DOWN! Tyler! Stop." Josh says flapping his wings to push Tyler away.

"Josh. Just....just listen." Tyler says putting his hands in his lap. "I did just want a nice fuck at first....but then I began to love you... I love you Josh...a lot." 

Tyler says wiping a stray tear. Josh looks up and waddles over to Tyler hugging his arm.

"Awh I love you Josh" Tyler says hugging josh's small body. 

"Tyler.....I want you to.... Fuck me" Josh says looking up from Tyler's arm. 

"Wait what?. Tyler says totally dumbfounded.   
"I want you to.....fuck me." Josh says once again.

Tyler closes his mouth and nods his head "okay" he whispers. 

Tyler opens a drawer beside his bed and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "No need for the condom" Josh says. "okay babe." Tyler smirks. "Lay down on your back" Tyler says sternly. Josh waddles to the middle of the.

Tyler slowly inserts himself into Josh. Attempting to not hurt the little duck. "Tyler..." Josh says feeling a pang of pain in his left side. 

"If I'm hurting you just tell me" Tyler says staying in place. "No move. Fast". 

With those three words Tyler begins to pound into josh's frail body. "Sqwack! Fudge sickles. Harder daddy." Josh quacks out. 

"Daddy huh? I like that" Tyler says grinning. 

"Daddy I'm close." Josh whispers giving Tyler a peck on the check. 

"I know. Me to....let it go" Tyler says.

After a few pumps Josh quacks a long quack and a smudge of white cream appears on goers purple sheets. 

Tyler moves his hips back and forth until a slight gasp is heard and Josh's small bodied is filled with Tyler's cream. 

Tyler slowly pulls out and climbs into the bed. He pats right next to him to make Josh lay next to him. 

"I love you Joshua" Tyler says kissing Josh's beak. 

"I love you too Ty." 

They slowly drift off to sleep. Josh cuddled into Tyler's stomach. Small snores heard from both.

 

"Quack"


	2. chiil LMAO

It's a joke guys. Don't take offense to this. IT's a joke haha. Kinda ;^D

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate myself for writing this with my friends. we literally wrote this on instagram also you can read this on her wattpad @oliviabAileyy


End file.
